<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Band-aid by maribelle_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453858">Band-aid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribelle_trash/pseuds/maribelle_trash'>maribelle_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I can't stick to a fandom to write for ehehe, I don't need to say anything more, I wrote this ignoring my multi series can you see the pattern, Mammon is a FINE piece of ass, Other, also? Mammon., reader is mc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribelle_trash/pseuds/maribelle_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a good thing Mammon's demanding, clumsy human was so cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Band-aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk how a pact works but? imagine being on cooking duty and driving mammon mad by summoning him every time you cut your finger (which is a lot) but what’s this you’re saying thank you? And wow you’re smile is super cute?? Fuck it he'll take any scrap of affection he can get</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cooking by yourself is peaceful, they said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cooking by yourself is fun, they said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then why was it that you always ended up chopping yourself more than the vegetables? Cooking for seven demons (ten, since Beel always ate about three more servings than the others) was often stressful for you because you weren’t really good at cooking. You knew your way around the stove and the cook-top, apart from a couple of burns, and you could follow quite simple dishes with ease, but an unpracticed hand made you clumsy with utensils and boiling pots of water. It had gotten to the point where Lucifer kept a first aid kit handy in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time was like any other, but this time you had a trick up your sleeve that you knew would make the struggle of preparing all these ingredients in such a short time worth it. It was just in time, too, as your hand slips again on the knife and you cut your finger, a fine slither of blood peeping out from the cut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mammon!” You hissed out as you prayed for the pact mark to have its signature glow. Sure enough, it glowed slowly before you heard pounding steps rushing closer to you. You whirled around just in time as the door slammed open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MC! What happened, who hurt-” you caught a brief flash of fear across his eyes before his eyes connected to the finger you were currently sucking on. His face turned to a scowl and he let out a loud groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are ya kidding me, MC?! Ya really had me worried for a sec there. Geez, and stop wasting my time, got it? I’m not the Avatar of Greed for nothing, I’ve got things to do!” You yell out to him, stopping him before he runs out the door and leaves you to struggle unwrapping a band-aid for yourself in pity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mammon, stop!” He yelps, and growls out your name like a warning that almost caught you flushed, and you turned and let out a cough. You'll pretend like that doesn’t have an effect on you. Luckily, he seemed to be too preoccupied over his predicament to notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I tell you about abusing that power, huh?!” Taking your finger out of your mouth slowly, you watch the blood prickle back out from your little wound, and shrug your shoulders, looking back to Mammon (who looks a little unnerved by your nonchalance).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you can go. But say I have to call on one of your other brothers, and...maybe they find out that you left your poor little human all alone without anyone to take care of her after she got hurt, what are they going to think?” His bravado dropped, and you could see the agitation rise to his face in the corner of your eye just like it did every time one of his brothers bullied him. He let out a sigh of defeat and pivoted around to face you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, I’ll help you. Because you're my human, got it? Don’t go thinking you can get away with playing that to your advantage all the time though, I’m a busy man! You're lucky someone like me even pays you the time of day,” You hummed in satisfaction, walking away to where the first aid kit was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, MC? I-kinda can’t move here. Ya gonna let me help or are you-hey, are you teasing me again?!” You cackled at his expression, letting a smug smirk settle on your lips briefly and watched as his expression turned from shock and surprise to as his nostrils flared and he let out a huff of frustration. But you waved him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can move now,” He grumbled under his breath, something about ‘difficult human’, and ‘why did I have to be assigned to such a pain in my ass’ but he kneeled down and got out the pack of band-aids from the first aid kit, placing them on the counter before shoving the first aid kit back in its place. You watch as he opens the band-aid up with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How come ya so clumsy with a knife after all this time, huh? You’d think after a couple of home ec classes and months of kitchen duty you’d get used to using a knife proper and not cutting yourself up in the process, tch” You can’t help but let out a small smile as he wraps the band-aid over your cut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he put up a bravado of the busy and unattainable Mammon, you knew he really cared for his brothers and you. You couldn't deny how comforting it was just to be in his company, particularly getting through every crazy twist and turn of the past half year in the Devildom. He didn’t get praised for his care nearly as much as he should, even if his brothers had their own reasons for treating him in such a manner. He finished up, and as he cleaned up the mess you turned to him, blurting out the idea that had suddenly popped in your head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you kiss it better?” He raised his eyebrow, his eyes narrowing in on yours, scrutinizing your words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are ya, a three year old? No way am I falling for another-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Mammon,” You cut him off with a whisper of a plea. You hope he can see your genuine need for his care like you can see through his prideful facade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As oblivious as he was, you hoped he could see you weren’t always going to tease him mercilessly like his brothers. That you could let up and show that he meant something to him, perhaps even more than he did you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His sigh cut the tension that had built up, and he pulled your bandaged finger closer to him gently, leaning down to give it a quick peck. He looked up, gingerly, and you cursed your face for flushing so much. You gave him a smile, and he sputtered on his words, whipping his head up and colliding with your own head with a bonk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arrugh, ouuuchh!” Mammon groaned and rubbed his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mammon, ow!” you whined, but you couldn’t help but chuckle at it all. He looked a bit confused at your reaction, but joined in after a little while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-ugh...sorry about that,” he apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. You shook your head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. And, Mammon,” you added, and he raised his eyebrow at you to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for your help. I appreciate it,” He gives you a suspicious look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you bang your head too hard, human?” You shook your head, your smile souring into mirth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I may need you to supervise me while I chop the rest of these veggies. I’ll probably cut my finger again,” He lets out the loudest groan yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MC!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>